


the moon that breaks the night

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Oni, Inu, Ryū [2]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, Canon Era, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Two demons meet by moonlight, carrying all too fragile hearts.Contains spoilers for both Inuyasha and Dororo!
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Himura Kenshin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Oni, Inu, Ryū [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	the moon that breaks the night

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This contains spoilers for both Inuyasha and Dororo! If you haven't watched/read any of the series, its recommended you watch/read before continuing! 
> 
> That being said, you don't necessarily need to know the series you're unfamiliar with! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Once upon a time, he told Kenshin that he had known the style of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. Sesshōmaru omitted that he had met the founder, the one that had brought it to the light of day. 

Daigo Hyakkimaru, ancestor of one Himura Kenshin— _ **hitokiri**_.

The sheer irony of the style making its way back into the hands of its founder's bloodline was a rare and potent umeshu vintage Sesshomaru would savor for centuries yet.

* * *

Sesshomaru cradled Rin in his mokomoko, her small face slackened by sleep. 

Human. 

Fragile. 

Alive.

The world was dangerous for humans, painfully so for human pups. 

Sesshomaru vowed to protect Rin for her lifetime; he would honor her request to remember her for his own, much longer timespan.

The beams of the moon softened the edge of the clearing but did nothing for the youki scorching the other side. 

Sesshomaru tilted his head fractionally, inhaled briefly before he controlled his own youki. 

Strength would seek strength or destroy it; such was the way of yōkai and Daiyōkai.

"This one is Sesshomaru. He is?" 

The silence would be unnerving for a human but this being allowed it to stretch beyond the realm of human endurance. 

"Hyakkimaru." 

"What does he carry?" 

This Hyakkimaru hesitated on, the wooden gaze sharper than the blades veiled in equally wooden arms. "... Dororo." The tone was possessive but softened briefly as the child nuzzled close. 

"This one... understands. His is Rin. Would he mind company?" 

"Lord Sesshomaru —" 

"He is not to be bothered by such lowly company, Jaken. Speak when spoken to," Sesshomaru cut it coldly. 

"... Company wanted." 

"Hnn." He glided across the field, careful to keep from jostling Rin in any way. Sesshomaru sat with the curve of Tensaiga facing inward and stabbed Tokajin into the earth, lips thinning at the stain of youki it left. 

"Demon." The unwavering gaze locked onto the evil aura of the blade forged by Kanjibo, the youki flaring before it subsided at a groan from Dororo. 

"This one would not suggest he touch it; this one is a Daiyōkai and can handle it." 

"... Demon." The insistence would have to cease if they wanted to pass the night in relative peace. 

"It cannot be destroyed by mortal means." Sesshomaru countered, "Multiple yōkai have tried, many a great deal older than a human. It possesses nothing he desires. It was forged after his youki ignited, so it is untouched." 

"... You...ki?" 

"If this lowly Jaken may?" 

"Hnn." 

"Youki is a yōkai or Daiyōkai's aura. If Lord Sesshomaru deigned to speak with you, yours must be quite high indeed." 

"Aura." 

"This one wonders what gift he has, to see so clearly. He knows this one is no threat to him nor Dororo-san." He responded as he fluffed the mokomoko for Rin to snuggle deeper into before closing his eyes. "Should he stay, Rin will catch breakfast."

* * *

Birdsong filtered into his awareness and with it, the unfamiliar youki of Hyakkimaru lingering close to the sound of Rin by the stream. 

A splash made him huff out an approving sound, cracking one eye open to see Hyakkimaru stabbing a fish. Rin held her own fish, large and wriggling. 

Pride at his pup catching such a large specimen was outweighed by Dororo fumbling into the river. 

Sesshomaru held her up out of the water, a look of censure enough to quiet her squawking. 

"This one would suggest better footing before seeking the river and her fish. Rin?" 

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" 

"She will instruct Dororo after breaking her fast." 

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled up at him, the gap in her teeth making him rumble softly. 

Sesshomaru released Dororo next to the fire, mantling his mokomoko around her shivering shoulders. "This one would inquire about Hyakkimaru." 

"Huh? Oh, big bro? You don't look like a people-eating demon." 

"This one is Daiyōkai; he has no need of the Shikon no Tama, nor human flesh." Sesshomaru corrected. "He is Lord of the West." 

Dororo looked up at him, glanced back at Hyakkimaru now spitting fish onto sticks and leaning them toward the fire and then returned her gaze to Sesshomaru. "His Father made a deal with 12 demons for his body." 

Her response was below human hearing and almost didn't register, had he not been keen eared. 

"Hnn, such a being is no Father at all, with such actions that would disgrace his eldest son." He admitted in a tone that matched hers, quiet without being secretive. "This one takes it he seeks what was stolen?" 

"... Yeah." 

"She is brave." 

"Huh?! How—?!?" 

"He is inu Daiyōkai." Sesshomaru offered bluntly. "He would not share such information. It is safer, this way of travel." 

"... Yeah. Why are you helping us?" 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, inhaled at the sight of Rin lying cool to the touch and exhaled sharply. "This one has learned many lessons from his Rin. He suspects there are more, given that his Father felt he needed them." 

"Oh. You lost your Papa?" What was left unsaid; _Even you?_

Dororo was such a shrewd cub.

"Hnn, many years ago." 

"I'm sorry." 

"This one knows he will join his Father when the time is right. He has centuries." 

"What about Rin?" 

"He will... immortalize her." 

Dororo shrugged off the mokomoko, bounded over to Rin and started chattering like a squirrel yōkai. 

Hyakkimaru silently joined Sesshomaru and Jaken, both of them watching as Dororo fumbled her first fish and then the second. 

She would catch the third. 

Sesshomaru was sure of it. 

Dororo had her own demon to impress, after all, her smile the beat of his youki.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
